Kathryn Lois Kelly
Kathryn Lois Kelly was born on January 12th, 1904Kathryn Lois Miller Funeral Card. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 14 March 2016. in San Francisco, California to Peter Joseph Kelly and Margaret Skahaen.Certificate of Death for Kathryn Lois Miller, Sonoma County, California, Local Registration District 49, Certificate No. 001165. 09 May 1990. Official copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller 11 March 2016.Certificate of Baptism for Catherine Lois Kelly, Baptismal records of Sacred Heart Church, 546 Fillmore Street, San Francisco, California, 20 October 1966. She was baptized on April 7th, 1904 by the Rev. T. Comerford in Sacred Heart Church in San Francisco. Her sponsor was Catherine Woods. Education Kathryn graduated from Polytechnic High School in San Francisco on December 13th, 1921. She graduated from San Francisco Normal Teacher College. Kathryn completed 14 years of education in the life. Kathryn was a senior at Polytechnic High School in San Francisco in 1921.Polytechnic High School Student Association card, 01 January 1921. Kathryn completed the full course of study for the training of Teachers of Elementary School from the State Teachers College of San Francisco on December 21st, 1923. Kathryn worked as a teacher for a few years before she was married.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did your mother have a job? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. She married Anthony Wendel Miller on April 24th, 1929 in San Francisco. They had two children: # Peter Joseph Miller # John Michael Miller Forest Hill Avenue The Millers lived at 3926 Forest Hill Avenue in Oakland, California from 1938 to 1948. The house was purchased new by his parents in 1937 for about $4,000. It was a split level with the first floor about four feet above ground level that continued a front living room, a dining area, and a kitchen and dinette eating area at the very rear. Off the dining area was a four to six step rise to the second floor hall. Off the hall there was a bathroom with a toilet, sink, tub and separate stall shower. On each end of the hall were bedrooms. There were hardwood floors throughout the living area, except in the kitchen and bathroom. Below the second floor was a tandem two car garage, a laundry room with a 1/2 bath. A short stair well from the rear of the garage led down to a rumpus room with knotty pine walls and an unfinished concrete floor. A rear door from the laundry room opened onto a small wood porch that had eight to ten steps down to a patio. A large cherry tree was next to the patio. To the rear of the patio was a level lawn area of about 12x20 feet. The lot sloped gradually from front to rear to a 10 foot drop down to the rear lot line.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Describe Your Childhood Home. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. Oakmore Road The Millers moved to 3997 Oakmore Road in Oakland in August of 1948. This house was about 3 miles west of the house at Forrest Hill. The home was built in the early 1930s and was an upgrade in quality and neighborhood from the Forrest Hill house. The house had a level front yard with a front porch. There was an entry hall at the front door. To the left was a small breakfast room that was usually filled with sunshine in the morning since the house faced east. To the rear of the dinette was a corridor kitchen. There was a side yard entry down several steps to a side yard walkway which descended to the basement. The basement was used for laundry and as a utility room that had a large gravity furnace and a laundry chute. From the laundry room a doorway opened into a short hallway. A few steps down was a large rumpus room with finished walls and ceiling. It had a concrete floor and a fireplace. This room had windows opening to the side and a large window opening to the rear. The lot sloped moderately down to a brick patio and a large oak tree. A wooded open space sloped moderately to a creek beyond the rear of the lot. This open space contained poison oak covered trails that extended several miles from Diamond Park to Mountain Boulevard. The house had a large living room on the first floor which extended to the rear of the house. This room had a fireplace, windows to the side, and a large rear window overlooking the backyard 10 to 15 feet below. There were arched openings tot he entry hall and a dining room that was behind the kitchen. Off the entry hall was a step down to a hall that accessed a half bath, a small garage, and a door leading to steps down to the basement. In the entry hall at the living room a curved stairway rose up to three bedrooms and a hallway bath. Kathryn did most of the cleaning, cooking, and grocery shopping while raising the children. She was a good cook and kept a clean house. Kathryn inherited $100 in 1947 from her Aunt Theresa's estate.Plea for Probate in Mulroy, Grass Valley, California. She loved to play bridge with a group of ladies a couple times a week. In 1970, Kathryn rented a cabin in Twainhart for a couple weeks in August. In September, she had a stroke in San Louis Obispo when at Aunt Lillian's house. Kathryn moved to Sonoma County, California in 1976.Kathryn (Kelly) Miller obituary, unknown newspaper, clip in possession of Matthew Miller, 2016, digital copy in possession of Wesley Miller, 2016. She became a member of Holy Spirit Catholic Church in Santa Rosa, California. Death Kathryn Lois Kelly died on May 5th, 1990 at 12:05am at Friends House Skilled Nursing Facility in Santa Rosa. She suffered from a cardiac arrest that was caused by a myocardial infarction. She was developed athrosclerotic heart disease around 1980. Kathryn also suffered from hyptertension and peptic ulcer disease. A Mass of Christian Burial was celebrated at 11am on May 8th in St. Anne's Catholic Church in San Francisco. Kathryn was buried at Holy Cross Cemetery in Colma, California that same day. References